Don't they remember!
by woelfin-akhuna
Summary: Remus is upset that apparently noone remembers his birthday. Sirius distracts him. Slash SBRL


Author: Woelfin-Akhuna and half of the Ideas are from my dear Beta-Reader Kynny.

Rating: "R" for smut and sexual situations - a very naughty Sirius

Genre: Humor/Romance?

Summary: Remus is upset that apparently noone remembers his birthday. Sirius distracts him. g

Author's Notes: My 20th birthday is on monday, April 18. This is my bithday gift for you, I hope you enjoy it. I know the end is kind of.. flat, but ah well, bear with me. I wrote it within 1 hour yesterday night.

Pairing: Remus Lupin / Sirius Black, in their 7th year.

* * *

**Don't they remember?**

From one minute to the other Remus Lupin was wide awake in his bed in Gryffindor Tower. The pleasant anticipation of the last few days had made him edgy, and now, at last, the long awaited day was there.

He quickly jumped out of his bed and started to dress, noticing vaguely the still drawn bedcurtains of his dormmates and a hand dangling out from under James' duvets. He looked at his bedside table to check the time. 7.40. Quite early for a Marauder to wake up, but this was a special day, after all, and he didn't want to waste a minute. He vaguely wondered if his parents might have already owled him, but then again, the mail wouldn't arrive until breakfast normally, and he might as well take a shower first.

When Remus was done showering, movement could be heard from behind the dormitory door, and he guessed that James or Peter must have woken up by now, for Sirius used to sleep long. Should Remus go in and present himself to his friends? Or should he innocently wait for them in the great hall? He excitedly paced around the common room for a minute or so and then decided to go down to the hall and maybe get a headstart at breakfast.

Lily and her friends Alice and Cathy already were busying themselves with breakfast and the latest issue of "Teen Witch Weekly", and Remus couldn't suppress a broad wicked grin to grace his features. Surely they would remember what day it was today...? He had, after all, been unnerving the whole school with it for weeks.

He demonstratively settled himself down across from the girl group and waited. Surely they would remember what day it was?

2 minutes later Lily looked up from her magazine and raised an eyebrow at Remus.

"What are you looking at? Is there something in my face?" She said coolly and then drew her attention back to the magazine. Remus' cheery smile wavered a little. Oh well, then again, Lily and himself had never been best friends… Considering that they just had every class together, shared a study group, were paired up in dueling club, were friends with James - more or less... Why the HELL didn't she remember?

A little bit disappointed he poured himself some orange juice and grabbed a bowl of cereal. It was really a nice difference that he, for once, didn't have to fight a mortal combat for his food, with his greedy friends (namely Sirius and James) not being there yet. He wondered again when they finally would show up. SOMEONE would surely remember?

Remus' eyes darted around in the hall, trying to make that _someone_, while he nervously swirled his spoon in his bowl in anticipation again. But as he had been so early there weren't too many of the students around yet. Sure some just filtered in right now, but he really had no urge to be congratulated by Snape and his little group of Slytherin…

Remus shuddered slightly at that mental image and quickly made sure to fix his eyes on the girls opposite him again.

No, he couldn't wait any longer, he had to tell somebody.

"Um, Lily?"

The red haired girl looked up from Teen Witch Weekly and frowned at the young werewolf.

"Yeah, what is it? You look a bit... fidgety."

He desperately tried to suppress his annoyed frown. "Um, you don't by chance remember what day it is today?"

She made a face like she tried to remember. Then she slapped her forhead and exclaimed:

"Of course! Darn, how could I forget that?"

Remus inwardly jumped up and down. Yes! She remembered! The wicked grin was back in his face.

"It's March 10, we've got Dueling Club tonight! Do you think we could make a study group and practice later? I kind of don't understand that Expelliarmus thing."

Now he openly scowled at her and set his orange juice down at the table so fiercly, that half of the juice spilled over the table and the glass hit the wood with a loud thud.

"Yeah, right, and that's why I'm so fidgety. Dueling Club. Good one, Lily."

She looked slightly taken aback at the public display of dismay from the usually shy and quiet Remus. She shook her head in wonder.

"Well, what else could be on March 10?"

Luckily, Remus was spared his answer by the appearance of James, Peter and Sirius.

Now! Now at last! SOMEONE would notice! Wouldn't they?

"Morning Rem. Up early?" James asked, yawning. His hair looked ruffled (as usual) and his whole appearance looked like he had just gotten up without showering. And yes, he smelled like that, too. Nevertheless the broad grin was back on Remus' face and he sat there on the bench, looking up at his friends expectantly.

"Yeah, morning. You remember what day it is?" He burtled out and started to play with the hem of his shirt.

"What day? Dueling Club day, it's a Thursday. I almost forgot! Thanks for reminding, Moony!" Remus closed his eyes in annoyance and that's why he didn't notice the quick exchange of sadistic glances between Sirius and James. Sirius smiled evilly when he settled himself between James and Remus.

"Do you think we could start a study group this afternoon? You know, that 'Stupefy' thing is kind of hard..."

Remus had the sudden urge to strangle Sirius for that comment. Instead, he settled for jumping up and running out of the hall in annoyance, followed by several worried looks.

James, Sirius and Lily gave each other the high fives.

"We are soooo mean!" Sirius giggled and wanted to help himself to some eggs and bacon with a broad grin.

So Lily quickly swatted his hands away and James patted his shoulder and pushed him off the bench. "Your turn, mate. Track him down and make sure he doesn't go anywhere he's not supposed to go too early! Lily, we've got to get the others and make everything ready."

"Without breakfast?" Sirius gasped exasperated and paid his best friend an unbelieving wide-eyed look.

"Your idea, your boy-friend, your sacrifice." James only stated and gave Sirius a last little push towards the doors, before he turned towards Lily and Peter and began to run through his mental check-list with them once more.

Sirius stuck out his tongue shortly at the turned back and then marched off, snatching a slice of toast out of a third year's hand on his way down the table.

So a sheepish smirk already graced his lips again as he reached the door. There was only one place Remus could have stormed off to. And Sirius planned of having some good time.

Remus sat at his favourite table in the back of the library, under one of the high windows that showed a grey, stormy sky, just like Remus' mood right now. He crossed his arms on the table and bedded his head on them, exhaled deeply and felt even more miserable. How could they possibly have forgotten about something as important as this? The last weeks Remus had grown more and more excited as the 10th March drew closer, and had annoyed his friends to no end with his pepetual reminders. Just yesterday Moony had gotten Sirius so annoyed that he had conjured cold water out of his wand that soaked the poor excited boy and left him standing in puddle in the cold march wind with no coat and cold clothes. Of course Remus had instantly performed a drying and heating charm, but that was not the point. The point was that They. Did Not. Remember. His Birthday. THE day in his life! After all, you don't turn 18 every day! It was his good right to remind his friends not to forget!

He sighed again and stared out of the window, but when he heard footsteps he immediately identified them as Sirius'. Despite his usual self, Remus decided to sulk and ignored the dark haired teen who settled himself across from him. He didn't manage it too long, though, for Sirius Black was not someone you could easily ignore. No, he was an attention-magnet extraordinaire, and Remus was reminded of that fact when Sirius took his hand from the table, brought it to his lips and started kissing each of Remus' fingers tenderly.

A small pleasant whimper escaped the Werewolf's throat, but he stubbornly continued staring out of the window.

"Moooooooonyyyyyyyyyy, don't pout, Baby."

The blonde didn't react, and Sirius now took Remus' index finger into his mouth, slowly, and seductively.

To his utter shock Remus realized that his body started to react and his lower regions obviously found that special treatment rather interesting. Slowly, Sirius flicked his tongue around the fingertip in his mouth and sucked lightly on it.

"Uuuhhh... Sirius don't – ohhh, sweet Merlin… - I'm trying to pout in peace. Get lost." Remus pressed out but couldn't quite bring himself to drawing his finger away from that hot wet mouth of his boyfriend. He blushed in memory of other things this miraculous tongue that now played so teasingly with that finger had done to him. Remus whimpered again... Sirius grinned and drew his mouth away from Remus' hand and started to crawl on the table.

"Don't pout, baby..." A short, sweet little kiss fluttered down on Remus lips. "You don't really want me to stop, do you?" That wicked tongue swiftly ran along Remus' ear shell, making him shiver as hot breath softly dried the cooling wet trace. "You know, I can do much more with that mouth than just suck on your finger..."

Remus gasped and looked around the library to check if anybody was watching, but found the place utterly deserted this early in the morning. But _someone_ was bound to come in sooner or later…

"Sirius…" He tried nearly breathless, concentrating hard to ignore the fluttered kisses down his jaw line as his eyes already slowly started to roll back in their sockets. Sirius shifted on the table and that sinful tongue delicately tenderly ran over Remus' slightly parted lips, stopping any further word springing from them by teasingly slipping in, offering and demanding at the same time. Remus' eyelids flutter shut and delved into the lingering kiss, his arms automatically reaching out to pull Sirius down the table and on his lap. Both moaned into the kiss as they felt each others hardness through the fabrics of their trousers. Sirius' elegant fingers started to work on the loose knot of Remus' tie…

"Hello? Is there someone already in here?"

They broke apart, both of them panting, Sirius' hands frozen in the motion and both with wide panicked eyes.

"Fuck! Pince the old hag!" Sirius mouthed and quickly looked around for some spot to hide, while they both could already hear the click-clack of her heeled shoes drawing nearer.

"Hello?"

"Stay in the shade…" Remus pushed Sirius gently from him and under the table, pulled his chair even closer to the table and then cleared his throat shortly. "It's just me, Madame Pince! Remus Lupin…"

The steps drew closer and a few seconds later Madame Pince came around one of the shelves – just the second when Sirius apparently decided that it was 'boring' to just hunch under the table and ran two fingers up on the inside of Remus' tights.

"Good morning. What are you doing in here so early?"

Remus shifted slightly and nudged Sirius slightly with one of his feet to stop him. "Um… I wanted to look something up… for class this morning…"

The werewolf could even feel the sheepish grin on his friend's face under the table as he purposely misinterpreted the nudging as an encouragement to carry on and the two fingers not only stroke seductively over the bulge in his pants, but the other hand already started nestling with his belt.

"So, you weren't able to find the book?" Madame Pince asked, while all Remus could do was giving Sirius another nudge – hoping against all hope that it would do the trick.

"No!" Remus exclaimed with his eyes going all wide again as he felt the button pop and the fly being undone. "I… I just…"

Remus' eyes screwed shut as soft, skilful fingers guided his by now throbbing cock playfully out of his boxers and Remus had to draw some air to his lungs in a gasping breath.

"Oh dear, aren't you feeling well, Mr Lupin?" Madame Pince asked in a concerned sounding voice and her eyes stared at Remus hands that were sort of scrabbling slowly along the table now, as Sirius' cheeky tongue swirled in teasing circles around of head of Remus' hardened length unnoticed by the librarian.

"Jeez… yesssssss!" Remus hissed nearly breathless all again and forced himself to nod, while Sirius seemingly happily obliged, stopping the teasing and heading straight for not only sucking fingers with that wicked mouth of his.

Remus shivered at the sensation and felt cold sweat breaking out on his forehead, while he bit down on his lower lip to keep a pleasant moan from escaping his throat, his head slumping forward and his hands clenching desperately at the edge of the table by now.

"You really look flushed." Madame Pince stated sounding quite alarmed for her usual self. "Should I get Madame Pomfrey?"

Remus' head shot up and his eyes opened wide once more. "No! No, no, no… It's fine… I'll be alright… in a moment… or so…"

"Are you sure?" The librarian asked dubious.

Remus nearly yelled his answer while Sirius expertly drove him more and more towards the edge of loosing the last bit of self-control. "Oh. God. YESSS!"

Madame Pince flinched slightly at the unusual volume of Remus' voice but nodded slowly. "Alright… I'll be in the archive then. Just call if you need anything…"

Somehow Remus managed to nod once more before his world turned completely over to the mind-blowing daze and bliss of his orgasm.

As soon as he was able to breathe evenly and open his eyes again, Remus spotted a self-pleased grinning Sirius, still kneeling between his legs and just about to close the belt again.

"See, that was much better than sulking over some unimportant detail…"

Remus gaped down at him. "I don't believe you!"

Sirius' grin broadened as he now slithered out from under the table. "Yeah, I know, that really was a hell of a blowjob… I mean making you come like that even with Pince around… I'm good."

Remus scowled and even growled slightly. After that little intermezzo he had thought that Sirius after all _had_ remembered his birthday and had only asked the others to play along into driving him, Remus, to the library and provide him with a passionate little make-out session…

But no! Again his faint hopes were shuttered to bits and pieces! Sirius didn't remember his birthday!

Remus took a few deep breaths to not explode right there and then, as Sirius already pulled him to his feet.

"Come on, we'll be late for Transfiguration otherwise…"

"Grmpft!" Remus only made irritated but let himself be dragged off.

Sirius ignored it masterly, paying him a thoughtful, calculating look on their way. "Do you think we could risk a handjob during History of Magic this afternoon? I mean you were so awfully determined of making a special day out of today… So I figure we could make it special after all and just try more of that daring stuff…"

Remus growled again. "You really want to ruin that day for me completely, don't you?"

"I can't see anything ruin-full about getting sucked off in the library first thing in the morning…" Sirius replied innocently. "And don't even dare to deny that you liked it."

"Gah!" Remus threw his arms in the air. "I give up! Forget it!"

For the rest of the day Remus' mood didn't really improve as Sirius – being the annoying person that he was sometimes – used any chance he could to persuade him into 'doing daring stuff'.

Generally Remus wouldn't have minded that at all – or at least not as much. But today was different. And like that actually did his best to snap and snarl at his boy-friend to drive him off. So to no avail, as all Remus managed was to run his own nerves down and Sirius even more determined on the whole business.

And like this, by the end of their last lesson he didn't put up any fight anymore as Sirius once more took his hand and placed a soft kiss on it, as soon as the others had already filed out.

"Come on Moony… Don't be all grumpy. I really want to make this day special for you…"

"Why?" Remus sighed defeated. "I thought it already is all special because of this morning…"

Sirius smiled gently. "Any minute of any day should be special for you. So come on, we still have some time before the club starts and I'm sure our dorm will be deserted… And it's rather painful to run around the whole day with a hard on."

Despite himself Remus had to laugh. "Serves you right."

"Don't you want to help me to end that sweet torture of mine?" Sirius asked with the best puppy-eyed look Remus had seen with him in days.

He shook his head and sighed with a slight smirk. Sirius simply knew him too well…

"Alright, fine… you insatiable sex-maniac."

Sirius wriggled his eye-brows and dragged the blonde out of the classroom back to Gryffindor Common room. Just outside the portrait hole he pulled Remus into a gentle hug and kissed him softly and with all his love, nudged his tongue slightly against the werewolf's lips and when they parted, slipped his tongue into Remus to explore the soft, warm depth of his mouth. Both of them moaned heatedly when their tongues touched and started to gently caress each other, and Sirius caught himself at rubbing against Remus' body in passion – he hadn't lied about his desperate state at all... But no, not now. He gently broke the kiss and gave them time to catch their breath before he mumbled the password:

"Remus' 18'th" The fat lady cheered at the surprised blonde. He had thought they didn't remember! What were they playing at?

Sirius gently pushed Remus into the common room and immediately Remus' grin from earlier was back in place. The sight was glorious:

James, Lily, Alice, Frank, Peter… The whole 7th year, not only from Gryffindor, was gathered there, James was hovering a large, hand written banner in midair, reading "Happy 18th B'Day Remus!" and the common room was decorated with festoons and flashing lights. In the far corner Remus spotted a table, overly loaded with the finest food the House Elves could serve, and they even had set up a small bar with punch and butterbeer.

Everything was in motion and now everyone wanted to congratulate Remus at once. He was dragged away from Sirius by a horde of Dueling Club partners and someone had pushed a glass of punch into his hand, and now there were James and Lily, dragging him to a small table with loads of presents and birthday cards on it... The shiny wrappings were reflecting the changing colors of the headlights.

Five hours later, the party still went on, and the Marauders had finally found each others again and were sitting in one of the cozy scarlet couches in front of the fire. Remus already felt quite tipsy, and Sirius was sprawled across the couch, head bedded in Remus' lap and legs draped over James'. Peter was sound asleep in an armchair next to them, he obviously had had too much punch.

Remus let his eyes roam over the crowd of happy people celebrating, over the decorations, the (now almost empty) buffet table, the still unopened presents at the small table and finally over his dearest friends and his lover, with his deep azure eyes and that dreamy look on his face.

He had never felt more happy in his life before.

The End.


End file.
